goodnightsweetheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Rites of Passage
is an episode of the BBC sitcom Goodnight Sweetheart. It was the first episode overall and the first episode of the first series. Episode recap Gary Sparrow is sitting alone in the living room at a party when a guest called Ron Wheatcroft enters and claims it is the worse party since Prince Charles and Lady Diana's tenth wedding anniversary, he also says he only came because his wife is on the same Open University course as the party's host. After a brief conversation Ron asks Gary if he'll come to the pub as it will be more fun, it is then revealed to be Gary's party and Ron apologises. Gary's wife Yvonne is on a psychology course and Gary finds this a hindrance as he was unable to choose the party's food or music, furthermore he says ever since Yvonne has been on the course he can't a thought in edgeways. As night falls Gary is disappointed and quite annoyed that Yvonne is watching an Open University programme and doesn't want to have sexual intercourse with him. As Yvonne refuses, Gary goes straight to sleep, however as Yvonne goes to play the video, the video player malfunctions and Gary seizes the opportunity to fulfil his wish. The following morning, Gary is searching through a map to find Hugh Gaitskell House, a tower block where his next TV repair job will take place, unable to find it he asks a policeman, the policeman gives him the directions and tells him to ask in the Royal Oak pub if he gets lost. As Gary goes down an alley called Duckett's Passage he goes into the Royal Oak and sees a young attractive barmaid called Phoebe, he asks her and her father, Eric, for directions to Hugh Gaitskell House, however neither of them knew where it was. After discovering that the people in the pub are acting as if it is the past and discovering that the drink he ordered was 'tuppence farthing' Gary goes outside and thinks the whole street is following a 1940s theme. At that moment, a policeman, who looks like the one that gave Gary directions, arrives at the entrance, Gary asks him about the theme and reminds him that he gave directions to this pub, however the policeman, P.C. Reg Deadman, denies giving Gary directions and enters the pub. Therefore Gary reckons it is a dream and goes back in the pub. "]] Back in the pub Eric examines a pen of Gary's, neither he or Reg knew what type of pen it was as it was a fountain pen. Eric then becomes suspicious as it says "Made in Germany", Gary explains it was a present but Eric still stated that Gary is German so he puts a test to him, Eric writes down a sentence and asks Gary to read it, so Gary reads Worcestershire beat Warwickshire by ten wickets, then Reg and, eventually, Eric apologise and explain that Gary passed the test as Germans can't pronounce Ws. Despite apologising, Eric still insists that Gary is German, but well educated in English. Eric then brought Gary's pen from him and took the drink money out of it. Gary then approaches the piano and starts playing and singing "Your Song" claiming to Phoebe that he wrote it, he also played "My Way" and claimed to have written that as well. When Gary and Phoebe engage in conversation Phoebe reveals that her husband, Donald, is fighting in the war, so Gary offers to take Phoebe up west dancing, the conversation is then interrupted by Eric who finds it suspicious that Gary doesn't have a gas mask. This leads Eric into wondering if Gary has ID papers, however this argument is brought to a halt by the sound of an air raid siren and despite Gary's claustrophobia, he, just like everyone else shelters in the pub cellar. In the cellar, Gary wakes up and is relieved that the whole situation is a dream, but he becomes petrified when he discovers that he has travelled in time and he's still in the pub cellar sheltering from bombs. To take his mind of the situation Phoebe suggests Gary should sing one of 'his' songs. Soon after, Eric, despite the bombs falling, goes upstairs to get the till tray shortly followed by Gary who was desperate to get out, as everyone else stays down in the cellar, a large explosion detonates outside the pub and everyone in the cellar goes up to find Gary giving mouth to mouth resuscitation to Eric, Reg pulls Gary off and everyone is disgusted, when Gary explains that it is the only thing that will save Eric Reg and Phoebe allow him to continue and Eric was saved. Eric then becomes less suspicious about Eric and Phoebe walks Gary to the end of the street. As Gary arrives home Yvonne is waiting in bed and asks him where he'd been, in a state of shock Gary explains that he was in a theme pub and saved a man's life who fell down the cellar. Still in shock Gary looks in the mirror and examines Phoebe's lipstick mark that is on his face while he says Goodnight Sweetheart to his wife. Category:Episodes Category:Fools rush in Category:Just in time